Sectionals
Sectionals is the seventh episode of Glee My Made. This episode is aired back-to-back with 2 episode, Hairography and Hell to the O. Plot Hari ini adalah hari yang besar bagi PRD karena mereka akan menghadapi Jane Addams Choir of Girls & Haverbrook School of Deaf. PRD akan membuat spesial Sectional pertama mereka dengan menyanyikan 2 lagu. Bu Susan telah mendengar dari Marry bahwa mereka akan menampilkan lagu dari Jeniffer Hudson dan lagu dari Tina Turner, lalu Bu Susan mengambil Handphone-nya dan menelpon Dalton Rumba & Grace Hitchens direktur klub glee rival PRD dan membocorkannya. Sebelum berangkat, Cindy berlatih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya itu yaitu, ""And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going". Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00 waktu timur dan itu waktunya mereka menuju tempat diadakannya yaitu di Xanadu Convention Hall. MC membuka acara dengan memperkenalkan juri-juri nya dan yang menjadi jurinya adalah : *Josh Groban *Sister Marry Constance *Albertance Pepper Akhirnya MC mengumumkan bahwa urutan penampilannya adalah Jane Addams,Haverbrook & PRD. Penamppilan pertama Jane Addams Choir of Girls menampilkan ""And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" dari Dreamgirls. Mereka sungguh terkejut dengan lagu mereka karena mereka setlist nya sama dan itu buukanlah sebuah kebetulan lalu PRD pergi ke ruangan yang tertutup dan merundinkannya dari TV mereka melihat penampilan kedua yaitu Haverbrook School of Deaf menyanyikan "Proud Mary" dan "Don't Stop Believing" oleh Tina Turner & Journey , mereka semua anggota PRD mulai mepersiapkan lagu dadakan mereka dan percaya pasti berhasil , 10 menit sebelum tampil Marry mengaku bahwa dia memberitahukan lagu mereka ke Bu Susan dan mereka pun marah kepada Marry, Marry pun minta maaf dan berrjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Saat nya penampilan PRD, Opening mereka dibuka dari depan Convention yaitu Steven menyanyikan "Don't Rain On My Parade" yang dinyanyikan Barbra Streisand di musikal Funny Girl. Lalu mereka melanjutkn menampilkan "You Can't Always Get What You Want" oleh The Rolling Stones mereka pun sukses membawakannya. Setelah semua tampil juri pun berunding untuk pemenangnya , setelah lumayan lama menunggu mereka mendapatkan hasilnya yaitu Juara 2 dan masuk Ke Regional adalah Jane Addams Choir, dan pemenang dari Sectional hari ini adalah....................................................................................Power Rock Directions. Mereka pun merayakannya besok dengan menampilkan "My Life Would Suck Without You" oleh Kelly Clarkson. Song List *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls. First sung by Cindy and sung later by the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club. *"Proud Mary" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir.. *"Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. *"Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl. Sung by Steven. *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. Sung by Power Rock Directions. *"My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Power Rock Directions. (Main Song). Guest Star *Jane Lynch as Susan Boze. *Maria Mulia as Marry Anne. *Eistina Larasati Risyawirasthi as Eistina Lopez. *Stefani Ayu Ardini as Stevany Pierce. *Ray Victor as Ray Puckerman. *Kevin Budi as Kevin Floyd. *Richard Emmanuel as Richard Chang. Category:Season One episodes